


The Ordinary Peter Parker

by Randomlake232



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Romance, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomlake232/pseuds/Randomlake232
Summary: Peter Parker is a kid.





	The Ordinary Peter Parker

From an outsider’s perspective, it was obvious that Peter Parker was just an average teenager. He was into big movie franchises like Star Wars. He hung out with his friends occasionally and spent countless hours just strolling through his anonymous social medial page. He was a typical teenager. A kid. And that was what he hated about himself.

This Is Where You Zip It Kid. The Adult is talking’ 

Those words ran through Peter’s mind as another image of Anthony Edward Stark popped up on his feed. He was a kid, a small little kid who couldn’t do anything properly. Memories from the past invaded his mind. He had lost his parents at the tender age of 6 and in elementary school, he had been the withdrawn kid who completed his assignments silently and efficiently. The label ‘mature’ always seemed to hang over his head during his childhood. He grew up too fast. May and Ben had been so worried about him then. He was so quiet. Now days though, there was no limit to his chatting. Sometimes, Peter felt like he was an outsider who was viewing himself speaking when he chatted to anyone. He always felt emotionally drained after his incessant chatting but, what could he do? If he didn’t act like this, everybody would be on his back asking him if there was something wrong with him. This kiddo persona of him would always take control whenever he was stressed. Acting like a child always seemed to be the solution for everything. Act like a child and people will give you more leeway when they find out how strange you are. Act like a child and nobody will suspect that you are capable of actually feeling raw and negative emotions. Act like a child and people will overlook you. Eventually you will fade into the background. That had been the plan all along but, Peter had done not just one but two tiny errors when he was formulating his plan. He had stupidly forgotten to even remotely consider the possibility of becoming Spiderman and eventually meeting Anthony Edward Stark, his celebrity crush and idol.

At first, Peter was determined to stick to his plan. He tried masking his abilities. For a few months, he was normal. But then, Ben was shot. Peter could still remember hearing Ben’s heartbeat fade out as blood pooled on the ground. The metallic smell of blood had been overwhelming. His powered abilities had been screaming out to him then. Taunting him for masking them. If only……. if only he hasn’t masked them, Ben would have been alive.

And so, Peter Parker became the lovable and friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.


End file.
